Steven Universe
Steven Quartz Universe, code-named Steven 10, is the main protagonist of the crossover fanfiction story known as Steven 10. 'Appearance' Steven takes after both his parents, Rose and Greg, respectively. He is relatively short with a thick, stocky build. He has curly black hair and full black irises. He wears a dark pink over-the-shoulder shirt with golden edges and has a golden star in the center with inner dark pink. He also wears cuffed blue jeans and salmon-pink sandals. His gemstone, a rose quartz, which he inherited from his mother, is where his navel should be. On his right wrist lies the Omnitrix, which was colored after his rose quartz gem and his shirt, with the interface colored pink rose and the shape of the Omnitrix is a cross between Prototype and IPod-esque shape. 'Gem' Steven's gem is a Rose Quartz gemstone he inherited from his mother. Steven 10 - steven's rose quartz gem.JPG|Steven's Gem 'Personality' Steven is a friendly, optimistic and soft-hearted boy with a happy-go-lucky attitude. He is caring and treats everyone he meets with love and respect, even when some of them don't necessary deserve it (Lars for instance, as Trix would remind Steven almost daily). Like his mother and father, Steven is care free and outgoing, and doesn't openly hate people unless they done something terrible. Steven can be a little over-dramatic sometimes, as shown in The Gem And The Trix, where he got sad and made a scene over his favorite ice cream product being canceled, much to Trix and Sadie's discomfort. Aside from his gentle and kind-heart persona, Steven displays a great love for battle, and will take any chance he can to fight. Trix believed it was a common trait for male Gems, as Red Diamond shares the same drive. Steven does not like to be held back by the Crystal Gems, as they think he is not ready for battle yet despite him and Trix fighting with them against foes like the Centipeetle and Animo. While Steven is not an angry type, he will get frustrated when he's not allowed to help or fight with the Crystal Gems. It is rare, but when Steven gets to his limit, he will enter to what he and Trix have called the "Berserker Form", which he unleashes total rage on his opponents. This was shown when Mother Centipeetle indirectly destroyed his Cookie Cat fridge, which Steven transformed into Pyroburst by his rage and sorrow. As Pyroburst, his aura was clocking up to supernova temperature, melting Mother's armors and his attacks cause tremendous damages that she's weaken enough to be POOF by the Crystal Gems. This rage was shown again when Kevin destroyed Garnet's body and Steven was able to fight fiercely against Kevin, in every mutated form. It was only when he was defeated that his Berserker Form died out. In Chapter 5 "The Puppet", Steven is willing to help anyone who need helps or had problem with their abilities. He doesn't fully hate Nightmare as he feels that something had happen to make her hate Gems, seeing she didn't want to fight Steven. It was believed that male Gems are just as aggressive as male Anodites. 'History' Before Steven was born, Rose Quartz had to give up her physical form to bring her son into the world, which meant Steven could never meet his birth mother. When is was the age of 5, he moved in with the Crystal Gems, most likely to help him with his gem powers. Prior to his tenth birthday, he met Connie and forged a strong friendship. On the tenth birthday, Steven went into the woods and found a crashed spaceship where he found the Omnitrix named Trix. The two talked for while and found out they like a lot of the same things. After the Omnitrix attaches itself on Steven's wrist, both Steven and Trix immediately bond and became best friends. Somewhere along the way, Steven encounters Kevin and whatever happens between him cause Kevin to be very aggressive with him and Trix mentioned that Kevin tried drilling Steven's gemstone apart, which was known to be extremely painful for him. Because of his actions, the Crystal Gems drove him out of Beach City. 'Powers And Abilities' Being a Gem/Human hybrid, Steven is capable of using gem magic, though it is unknown if he possesses all the ability's that a full gem would have. Steven has more of an energetic nature then any normal Human, as he barely gets tired. He also seems to recover at a quicker rate, being able to go from one fight to the next in little time. Steven seems to have impressive stamina and durability, as he is able to take great impact and attacks without massive damage. His highly durable body may come from the fact that his mother was a Rose Quartz, as they are known for their defensive power. Because Steven's powers are linked to his emotions, due of Human being more attune to emotions, he has positive and negative powers. If he expresses emotions such as joy or desire to protect his friends, he can activate his gem powers and inherits his mother's abilities including her shield, though it's colored yellow/black/rose color. In Kitty Cat Date, Steven had discovered his Magic Nature to be Earth. According to Garnet, with geokinesis, Steven is capable of commanding the very earth he stands. He displays the capability of changing the sand's property into solid stones and construct a Pyronite-like armor around his body. However, if Steven enters Berserker Form, his rage corrupts his powers and becomes Dark Power. It is much stronger then the positive and can even conjure hover board and Rose's Swords but they're unstable and fades if Steven calms down. Pearl finds Dark Power dangerous and Steven must control his temper to avoid using them. Gem Natures Steven 10 - steven's earth nature.JPG|Steven using his earth nature 'Equipment' Steven's gem weapon is his mother's shield, however it looks different from the one she used. Steven's version of the shield is smaller, and has a color scheme of yellow, black and dark pink with a pink crystal rose in the center. The shield gives steven greater defense and can block the power of strong foes. Steven wields the Omnitrix, which allows him to transforms into 10 Starter Aliens, but he soon starts unlocking more transformations. The Omnitrix currently has 1,000,910 sentient DNA samples. Steven and Trix currently has access to 10 of the Omnitrix aliens. 'Accessible Aliens' #Razorfang #Rockhead #Pyroburst #Staticbot #Bugbomb #Fist Thrash #Blockhead #Aquaclaw #Quickstrike #Ghostfreak (Steven 10) 'Omni-Weapon' Steven is also capable of using Omni-Weapon in his base form. According to Trix, once Steven mastered his powers, he can combine his shield with the Omni Weapon for powerful combo. *Power Scanner: Allowing him to locate Gems and scan their battle level. *Hydro Pump Gauntlets: Allow him to connect with any water source and fire them as jet stream. Effective to fire-base opponent. 'Weaknesses' Because Steven is only 50% Gem, he is unable to have access the full power of his rose quartz Gem, nor the ability to retreat inside the rose quartz to avoid fatal attack. Steven's Gem Powers are linked to his feelings, so if he express any negative emotions, it'll disable his powers. If Steven expresses any extreme anger, his gem powers well overload causing unstable gem energy and powerful shock-waves. If Steven fails to control his age manipulation ability, he'll de-age himself to non-existence or age himself to death. Steven can only remain transformed for a limited time, depending how much energy the Omnitrix has left. Steven's tempers are challenging and Steven is easily provoked, especially when it involves his weights or his friends being hurt. Steven's negative emotions often invoke Dark Power and was prone to cause some negative effects. 'Special Attacks' Steven is capable of using certain special attacks for each of his transformations. *'Rockhead' **'Psycho Crusher:' Enable Rockhead to grip all opponents with telekinetic grip and crushed them into a sphere before detonating them. *'Pyroburst' **'Meteor Eruptor: '''Discharge twin volcanic burst from the volcanoes on Pyroburst's shoulders. 'Gem Combos' 'Tier System' *'Tier: Athlete *'''Attack Potency: Below Average *'Speed:' **'Attack: '''Normal Human **'Combat: Normal **'Travel: '''Peak Human **'Flight: 'N/A **'Reaction: 'Athlete *'Lifting Strength: 'Athlete *'Striking Strength: 'Average *'Durability: 'Athlete *'Piercing Durability: 'N/A *'Stamina: High *'Intelligence: '''Steven is young and naive but has various creative ideas. *'Regeneration: Accelerated *'Immortality: '??? '''Power Level 'Relationship' 'Trix The Omnitrix' Steven and Trix meet on Steven's 10th birthday, where Steven found an abandon spaceship in the woods, and after going inside found an pod that had the Omnitrix inside. Steven upon gaining the device on his wriest soon meet Trix, and after a long talk with each other, they became very close. Trix and Steven are both best friends with a strong brotherly bond. Trix helps Steven with all of his training and missions, while also dealing with Steven's problems, like him trying to prove himself to the gems. Although he only met Steven on his 10th birthday, Trix understands all of Steven's hopes and fears, even his inner sorrow. Trix happily allows Steven to transform into any super powered hero he wants, which is a dream come true for Steven as he can finally be able to protect the people he cares about. Trix and Steven love to think of cool names for their transformations. Steven thinks of Trix as a real person and not just a device, which only strengthens the bound between the two. Steven hates it when people don't treat Trix with respect and calls him "Just a machine", and even been in a few fights about it. Steven has asked Trix why he was sent to earth, but Trix is unable to access most of his memory banks thus is unable to know why he was even in the spaceship or created in the first place. Because of this, Steven vows to help Trix regain his memory's no matter what it takes. 'Sadie' Sadie and Steven have a good relationship as they both care and respect each other. Steven has known Sadie for years and thinks of her like family, on some accessions he even calls her sis. 'Lars' Steven likes Lars (much to everyone's, especially Trix, confusion), and tries to impress him any chance he gets, but will not take too much of Lars's disrespect. Steven doesn't mind if Lars is messing with him, but well not allow Lars to talk down to his friends or family. 'Garnet' Garnet is like a surrogate mother to Steven (for a few years of his life, he actually thought she was his mother, even called her mama). He loves and respects her the most out of the Crystal Gems. Every time a battle starts, Steven knows he can count on Garnet to let him lend a hand. He also likes how Garnet treats Trix like a family member, and not like a machine much like Pearl treats him. 'Pearl' Pearl is basically Steven's older sister and mother. She cares and teaches him with all the love she can give and goes out of her way to make sure Steven is happy and safe. Steven loves her a lot, but sometimes gets frustrated by her overprotective nature. He also doesn't like how pearl expects him to be like his mother all the time, it can be very annoying to him. Steven also doesn't like how Pearl treats Trix. 'Amethyst' Amethyst, like Pearl, is like a sister to Steven. She likes to hang out with him and make jokes with both Steven and Trix. Amethyst is shown to be Steven and Trix's biggest fan, always cheering him and Trix when they fight as one of their aliens. she is revealed to have helped Steven and Trix name a few of their transformations. 'Cat's Eye' Cat's Eye, like the others, acts like a sister to Steven. Cat's Eye is very playful and always plays with Steven, be it sparring, pranking or video games. Cat's Eye often use Steven as the source of knowing everything about Connie, which Steven was confused of her affection to Connie but latter understood after Trix looked it up and he learned about romantic relationships of the same gender. He often described Cat's Eye as a strange odd-ball who acts both human and cat. In Kitty Cat Date, Steven is revealed to know more about Connie then Cat's Eye, which is why she keeps asking him many questions about Connie. In the same chapter, Steven is also revealed to be uneasy with Cat's Eye sexual innuendo, and he is also shown to get annoyed with her from time to time. 'Greg Universe' Greg is Steven's father, who he loves a lot. Steven lived with Greg his whole life until he was 5 years old, at that time he moved in with the Crystal Gems. While Greg may sometimes worry for Steven's safety, he understands that he is in good hands. Steven feels bad about his father loosing Rose, and blames himself for his father's unhappiness. 'Rose Quartz' Since Rose gave up her body to give birth to Steven, he has no idea what she is like, how she acted like or even how she sounds. Steven does not know how to feel about her, and although everybody says how wonderful she is, he does not fully understand her. When asked if Steven wants to be like her, he remains quiet, not sure how to answer. To some extent, Steven has a hard time believing Rose was as great as everybody says she is, and does not like to be constantly compared to her. 'Mr. Fryman' Mr. Fryman is Steven's favorite food supplier, and makes Steven's favorite food Fry Bits. 'Centipeetle' In The Gem And The Trix, Steven, Trix and the gems fought a corrupted gem called the Centipeetle. Steven and Centipeetle may not have an exacted relationship, but she is the first corrupted gem Steven and Trix has ever fought, making her their first real opponent. Steven may have a grudge against her because Centipeetle destroyed Steven's ice cream freezer, which was the only reminder he had of his favorite ice cream. 'Baby Centipeetle' Steven thinks the Baby Centipeetle were cute, and though they were really cool to have around. 'Aloysius Animo' Steven doesn't know much about Dr. Animo aside from what he knows from the Crystal Gems. Steven was deeply afraid of Animo due of his gorilla body and his madness, especially how he turn animals into Corrupted Gems. However, Steven later grew hatred on Animo when he saw he's allied with Kevin and dislikes him tampering with Gems as if they're toys. 'Animo's Mutant Gem Animals' Steven thinks the mutants Animo makes are disturbing and the fact that Animo made them by using innocent animals and corrupted gems add forces them to help him comet crimes only makes Steven hate him more 'Kevin Levin' Steven and Kevin are very fierce arch-nemesis. While it was unknown how they met, Kevin was power hungry and was attempting to drill Steven's gemstone. This nearly traumatized Steven, gaining fear over drills but also gain both fear and hatred toward Kevin. He even acknowledge that Kevin is too dangerous that he deserved to die, even if he had a reason to be evil. 'Lapis Lazuli' Steven and Lapis became good friends when he freed her from the mirror that Pearl gave him. Steven cares for Lapis a lot and feels extremely bad that she was trapped inside a mirror for over 5000 years, it breaks his heart just thinking about it. Both he and Trix thinks that she has amazing water powers and thinks Lapis is one of the strongest gems they know. Different Outfits Steven 10 - steven ready for bed.JPG|Steven wearing his pajamas 'Trivia' *Steven of Steven 10 is a cross-counterpart of both Ben Tennyson of Ben 10 and Steven of Steven Universe. **This Steven is an improved version of canonical Steven as he was able to learn his mistakes, accept the result of his misguided actions and actually matured himself. **Steven displays negative powers for being a hybrid, unlike the canon Steven does not. **Steven shows more negative emotions then canonical Steven, who is too forgiving and carefree. This makes him more human then canon Steven. **He is even willing to kill a dangerous opponent while the canon Steven doesn't even want to fight anyone most of the time. *Steven's favorite food is fry bits. **His favorite desert is Cookie Cat. *Steven's favorite alien transformation is Ghostfreak the Ectonurite, which it's odd because Ghostfreak is Steven and Trix's most scariest alien. **The gems never understood Steven's love for Ghostfreak, as they would think because of Ghostfreak's appearance and frightening powers would make Steven fear him. Trix also thinks Ghostfreak is cool, but is also confused at Steven's obsession with the transformation. *Steven has a higher temper then the original, and trust people a little less also. *Steven's favorite colors are pink and yellow. Category:Characters Category:Steven 10 Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Gems Category:Hybrids Category:Crystal Gems Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Steven 10 The Series Category:Gem Hybrids